powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Number 51: I'm Sure I'll See You Again
is the fifty-first and final episode of Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. It features the only appearance of Super Patren 1gou and Super Patren X. It also features the only TV appearance of Jackpot Striker after his appearance in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en Film. Synopsis The Lupinrangers have finally managed to defeat their greatest enemy, Zamigo Delma! All of the victims from the serial freezing incidents and other killings committed by Zamigo are being liberated from their ice prisons! Among them, are the Lupinranger's loved ones: Kairi's older brother, Shori, Tooma's fiancee, Aya, and Umika's childhood friend, Shiho. Although the Lupinrangers are celebrating fulfilling their wish, they remain trapped inside of Dogranio Yaboon's safe, sealed off by an indestructible chain! The Patrangers confront Dogranio with an overwhelming show of force, however... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Customer: , , , * : * : *Newscaster: *Editor: Suit Actors *Lupin Red: *Lupin Blue: *Lupin Yellow: *Patren 1gou: *Patren 2gou: *Patren 3gou: *Lupin X, Patren X: *Jim Carter: *Dogranio Yaboon: *Kazemi: Dial Fighters *Lupin Red - N/A *Lupin Blue - N/A *Lupin Yellow - N/A *Patren 1gou - VictoryStriker *Patren 2gou - Magic (Kaitou Boost) *Patren 3gou - Scissors & Blade (Kaitou Boost) Trigger Machines *Patren 1gou - SirenStriker *Patren 2gou - N/A *Patren 3gou - N/A X Trains *Lupin X - N/A *Patren X - N/A Errors *During Super Patren 1gou's tranformation sequence, the "Great Patrise" sound wasn't played. *During Super Patren X's transformation sequence, all sounds of VictoryStriker (except "Lupinranger !") were played. This shouldn't happen considering Super Lupin X's case, where only instrumental sounds of SirenStriker were played. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . Starting on February 10, Lupinranger VS Patranger was replaced by the 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! in the Super Hero Time line-up. **Coincidentally, both episodes feature the debut of new forms with clairvoyance power (Super Patren X and Zi-O II). ***Super LupinRed also shares this power but appeared way before the final episode and the 22nd episode. *'Viewership': 4.0% *Footage for the flashback is used from Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en Film. *Tooma is seen wearing MagiGreen's Magi Suit (cape only) before escaping from Dogranio's safe. *Dogranio was remained to survive similar to Emperor of Darkness Z's surviving with the help of Miss Gritta on the final episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. *As is recent Sentai tradition of a "passing the torch" segment after the ending credits of the series finale: the red warriors of the series that has just ended (Lupin Red and Patren 1gou) interacts with the red warrior (Ryusoul Red) of the upcoming series. **This is the first time since the finale (unless one counts Dino Force Brave's hand-off) of Go-Onger that the hand-off takes place outside of the "black room" that appears in all other Sentai hand-offs. This is also the first hand-off to take place indoors in the real world. It is also the first to take place during a fight in the final scene. **The slash at the floor, which is seen during the face-off between Lupinrangers and Patrangers and right after taking out Kazemi by Lupin Red at the credits, possibly belongs to Ryusoul Red (using the Ryusoul Ken) before the "hand-off" segment. *The four customers are portrayed by actresses known for playing heroines in the Super Sentai Series of the 1980s. **Mai Ooishi portrayed Mai Tsubasa/ChangePhoenix in Dengeki Sentai Changeman. **Yuki Nagata portrayed Haruka/Yellow Mask in Hikari Sentai Maskman. **Sumiko Tanaka portrayed Jun Yabuki/Yellow4 II in Choudenshi Bioman. **Michiko Makino portrayed Hikaru Katsuragi/Pink5 in Choudenshi Bioman. *The story is still left as a cliff-hanger as the Lupin Collection is still incomplete, due to which Arsene Lupin is still to be revived by Noël. *Coincidentally, the final episode was aired on the same date as the final episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (whose adaption would start airing roughly 3 weeks later) on February 10. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for きっと、また逢える *Toei TV's official episode guide for きっと、また逢える Category:Season Finales Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode